The Art of Paperwork
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: Do the Soul Reapers and Espadas do paperwork? Or do they just throw it out the window? Let's find out!
1. Espadas

**The Art of Paperwork**

Do the Soul Reapers and Espadas do paperwork? Or do they throw it out the window? Let's find out!

* * *

><p><strong>Do the Espadas do paperwork?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coyote Starrk: <strong>Starrk was assigned paperwork once by Tousen, but he fell asleep after 5 seconds and drooled all over it, so after that the job passed to someone else.

**Lilinette Gingerback: **Rips it to shreds and blames it on Wonderweiss.

**Barragan Luisenbarn: **"I am far too important for something this trivial," he boasts. After that, he forces his Fracción to do it.

**Tia Harribel: **Sung-sun offers to do it for her because Apache and Mila-Rose take a full hour fighting over who should have the job.

**Nel Tu (former Tres): **It actually got lost in her cleavage once. And the rest of the time she used it to play tic-tac-toe with Pesche and Dondochakka, so her superiors stopped sending it to her.

**Ulquiorra Schiffer: **"If it is what Lord Aizen asks of me, then I will do it." Because he's lord Aizen's personal doormat.

**Nnoitora Jiruga: **"I don't have time for this crap. TESLA, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND DO THIS PAPERWORK FOR ME!"

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques: **Personally wipes his ass with it when he runs out of toilet paper and sends it back to Tousen smeared in poo. When it happened again, everyone got the hint and stopped giving him paperwork.

**Zommari Leroux: **He diligently tends to the paperwork, usually because he has nothing better to do.

**Szayel Aporro Grantz: **Has his devoted servants do it. Sometimes, Lumina whines about it, at which point Szayel threatens to eat him.

**Aaroniero Arruruerie: **He argues with himself for hours because the head with the high-pitched voice doesn't want to do paperwork. He whines about it endlessly and they never reach an agreement, so it goes unfinished.

**Yammy Rialgo: **Uses the paperwork as a napkin and then throws it away.


	2. Captains

**Do the captains do paperwork?**

* * *

><p><strong>Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai: <strong>He ALWAYS does his paperwork. Rain or shine.

**Soi Fon: **She does her paperwork on her days off, but if she's too busy, she browbeats Marechiyo into doing it.

**Rose Otorabashi: **Izuru always has it done before Rose gets to it, unless his captain insists on giving him the day off, then Rose does it.

**Gin Ichimaru (former captain): **Lets Izuru do it.

**Retsu Unohana: **Uses her spare time in the afternoon to complete her paperwork. Sometimes, Isane has some left over, so Unohana finishes it for her.

**Shinji Hirako: **"Oh great. Paperwork..." Reluctantly does it.

**Sosuke Aizen (former captain): **As a captain: Relaxes in the evening with a cup of tea and his paperwork.

As a demigod: Has everybody else do it.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **He knows he can't rely on Renji to do it, so he makes time to do it during the day or does it first thing.

**Sajin Komamura: **No one can figure out how it gets done...but it gets done.

**Shunsui Kyoraku: **Puts it off until the VERY last minute, only to find out that Nanao already has it done.

**Kensei Muguruma: **Shuuhei usually has a lot on his plate as editor, so they share paperwork between them and the bulk of it goes to Kensei.

**Kaname Tousen (former captain): **Was remarkably always on-time with his paperwork even though he was blind...

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Is completely punctual with his paperwork even without Rangiku.

**Isshin Shiba (former captain): **Was never around often enough to see to it, and Rangiku was lazy, so it all went to Toshiro.

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **He never does his paperwork. Instead, he shovels it all onto Yumichika or lets Yachiru do it...in which case she draws all over it with crayons. Most of the time, it never gets done.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi: **Has Nemu do it because he's too preoccupied with his experiments.

**Jushiro Ukitake: **When he's well, he'll do a portion of his paperwork, but he has a hard time competing with Kiyone and Sentaro, who get into epic arguments over who has dibs on which half.


End file.
